Alimentando Arrancars
by Hatsune Aizen
Summary: Aizen,aburrido de su vida como Dios de Hueco Mundo,no tiene mejor idea que alimentar a su ejercito...incluyendo a los Espadas.


Era una mañana normal en Las Noches,todos estaban haciendo un dia de rutina,hasta que a Aizen se le ocurrió como matar el tiempo y de paso "fortalezer" a su ejercito de Arrancars y Espadas.  
Aizen tuvo la brillante idea de alimentar a sus hambrientos Arrancars y Espadas...y tenia planeado hacerlo nada mas ni nada menos que con unos TOMATES!, para esta "gran misión" llamo a su mas fiel discípulo Ulquiorra

-Me gustan los tomates...Ulquiorra,reparte los tomates de mi granja a todos los arrancars de Las Noches - dijo Aizen sentado cómodamente en su trono mientras jugaba con un tomate

-Como usted ordene Aizen-sama - dijo Ulquiorra que,como es de costumbre,obedecio fielmente a su amo

Y así Ulquiorra se dirigió a cumplir la "gran misión" encomendada por Aizen.  
Mientras caminaba por uno de los pasillos,se encontró con su primera victima...Barragan

-Viejo prueba un tomate - dijo Ulquiorra con un tono no muy amigable que digamos - Aizen-sama lo ordena -

Y le entregó un tomate,el cual Barragan probó de un mordisco

-Mmm...esta rico... - dijo Barragan mientras masticaba cada vez mas rapido y saboreando el tomate - ¿como dijiste que se llamaba?

-To...ma...te - dijo entre cortado mientras se iba por otro pasillo.  
Ulquiorra seguia caminando,buscando mas Arrancars y/o parecia haber nadie a la vista...hasta que encontró al desafortanado cabeza de vidrio Aaroniero,el cual estaba lejos,justo en la otra punta del pasillo,Ulquiorra usó el sonido(velocidad extrema que usan los Arrancars),se acercó a Aaroniero y entonces Ulquiorra rapidamente abrió su casco e introdujo unos tomates en el.

-Que demonios me hiciste! - grito muy alterado el Noveno Espada

Ulquiorra apenas se dio vuelta,sin deseos de ver el agua cambiar de color dentro del cabeza de vidrio - ordenes de Aizen-sama - dijo Ulquiorra

-A mi que me importa lo que diga ese Metrosexual! - dijo Aaroniero mientras buscaba desesperadamente a Ulquiorra sin poder ver nada gracias a los tomates que tenia dentro,Ulquiorra aprovechó la oportunidad,usó de nuevo el sonido y se fue lejos antes que enloquezca aun mas

Ulquiorra continuaba su búsqueda pero en el camino se dio cuenta que ya no tenia tomates para se encontró con el plantador de tomates...Yammy,el cual le saludó,mientras se secaba el sudor por tanto cultivar

-Aquí tienes mas tomates de parte de Aizen-sama - dijo Yammy y le entregó un carretilla repleta de tomates.

Al ver tantos tomates,Ulquiorra se acordó de la humana(Orihime),se dirigió a su habitacion con un plato de tomates cortados y se los entregó

-Ah! muchas gracias Ulquiorra-kun, estos tomates previenen el cáncer y ayudara mucho mi colon - dijo Orihime recibiendo con mucha alegría los tomates,mientras que Ulquiorra salio y trajo mas tomates, y mas, y mas, y mas... y como todos sabemos todo en exceso cansa.  
Ulquiorra vió que la humana se habia desmayado con tantos tomates,sin perder mas tiempo,salió de la habitacion y se fue a buscar mas Arrancars y Espadas.  
Llendo al comedor,Ulquiorra encontró a Luppi,el cual estaba comiendo un delicioso spaghetti con carne

-Ponle tomate! - dijo Ulquiorra,le mostró un suculento tomate,a lo que Luppi vió asqueado

-¿Y si me niego? - dijo Luppi sin deseos de comer el repugnante tomate que Ulquiorra le mostró

-Sufriras las concecuencias por parte de Aizen-sama por no comer sus tomates - dijo Ulquiorra con una voz que hasta Byakuya le daría miedo,Ulquiorra le puso el tomate en la mesa

-...- Luppi tragó saliva y se comió el tomate de un bocado

Mientras salia del comedor,Ulquiorra se encontró con Cirucci que tenia una pizza en la mano,Ulquiorra le mostró un tomate con una cara amenazadora lo cual asustó mucho a Cirucci y tomó el tomate sin decir nada.  
Al poco tiempo,se encontró con Nell y ella hizo un trato:si le hacia caballito comeria un tomate

-Nell quiere un tomate! - decía Nell emocionada,Ulquiorra hizo lo que le pidió y ella de tanta emocion se transformo en su version adulta,hasta que ambos calleron.  
Despues del incidente,Ulquiorra continuó con su busqueda.

-En otro lado-

Grimmjow y Szayel hacian planes para no comer los tomates mientras murmuraban

-No comere esa basura -decia Grimmjow mientras comia una hamburguesa

-No me gusta el tomate - decia Szayel mientras comia un perrito caliente(hot dog)

-Volviendo con Ulquiorra-

Ulquiorra no encontraba a nadie para darle tomates y decidió  
ir a las habitaciones de los ex-capitanes Gin y Tosen,de los cuales solo encontró a Gin

-Este es el mejor plan nunca me encontrara aqui - dijo Gin escondido debajo de la cama de su habitacion

-Ya lo hize - dijo Ulquiorra,entonces un escalofrio recorrio la espalda de Gin - Tu tambien deberías comer tomates - dijo Ulquiorra

-Demonios! - dijo Gin,el cual acepto los tomates que le dio Ulquiorra,Gin solo los comió porque sabia que eran ordenes de Aizen-sama

Despues Ulquiorra fue a la habitacion de Halibel,donde solo estaban sus fracciones

-Tomates para todas! - decia Ulquiorra lanzadoles tomates como si fueran proyectiles mientras ellas corrian

-Imbecil! Sun-Sun es alergica a los tomates - dijo Apache,de la nada apareció Halibel y lo sujetó del cuello a Ulquiorra

-Deja en paz a mis farcciones - le dijo mientras las otras se escondian y consolaban a Sun-Sun

-Unos 5 minutos despues-

Grimmjow y Szayel caminaban al comedor en busca de mas comida pero por desgracia,Ulquiorra apareció frente a ellos usando el sonido

-Los estaba buscando - dijo Ulquiorra mientras jugaba con un tomate - Ahora traguenselo - dijo con una fria mirada

\- ¡Maldicion! - gritaron Grimmjow y Szayel al mismo tiempo,Ulquiorra le arrojó un tomate en la boca a Szayel,haciendo que se lo trage

-Tu tambien - le dijo a Grimmow y tambien le lanzo un tomate en la boca a Grimmjow

Por mera coincidencia Nnoitra y su fraccion estaban pasando por ahí,Ulquiorra intento "atacar" a Nnoitrora pero...

-Nnoitra-sama noooo! - Tesla hizo de escudo y recibio el "golpe letal" que le dejo inconsciente,luego hizo lo mismo con Nnoitra pero el tomate se estrelló en cualquier parte de su cara menos la boca

\- Baka,asi no se comen los tomates - dijo Ulquiorra y ya que no le entraban los tomates,lo sujetó a Nnoitra del cuello y le forzó la comida hasta el cuello,haciendo que coma los tomates por las malas

Finalmente Ulquiorra se cansó de amenazar y discutir con sus victimas,asi que decidió hacer su trabajo de forma mas "directa".Ulquiorra vió a varios Arrancars juntos en un pasillo,los atacó con tomates,usandolos como proyectiles y los Arrancars quedaron peor que tortilla pisada(figurativamente).  
Luego Ulquiorra pasó por la habitacion de Stark y lo noqueó con tomates mientras Lilynette veia atonita.  
De esa forma terminó el dia y tambien terminó la pesadilla de los Arrancars y Espadas

-Otro dia normal en Las Noches-

Aizen y Yammy estaban afuera y se secaban el sudor por tanto trabajo y cansancio

-La nueva cosecha esta lista - dijo Yammy satisfecho por tener un campo lleno de tomates

\- A todo el mundo le gusta los tomates,de seguro que todos los Arrancars y Espadas estan esperando ansiosamente probar estos tomates - dijo Aizen mientras preparaba 5 carretillas repletas de tomates listos para ser repartidos una vez mas...

Fin


End file.
